God help the Outcast
by Imaginarylady
Summary: This songfic tells of a young chinese girl who sings a song in her dream telling herself who she feels of being treated like a gypsy outcast.


**Notice: **This is an American Dragon fanfic. But a song version from the movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." I own the rights of the young 13-year-old girl named Virginia who is gifted to transform into a beautiful ice dragon. So asked me first if you want to use her. I would be very disappointed if you didn't. This version happened before she met Jake Long. Please update it.

God Help the Outcast 

One evening, Virginia was in her human form walking home to her apartment. But then, three boys not younger than 13 jumped right in front of her way holding sticks.

"Step aside, I am trying to get home," she demanded.

"Not a chance," says the boy wearing a striped T-shirts.

"Get her," yelled the second boy with a blue cap.

So the three boys jumped onto her and try to mob her. The boy with the blue cap grabbed Virginia's purse. Virginia tugged at it, for that she was determined not to let the boy take away her purse. The two other boys pinned her to the ground and threw punches and slapping at her. Poor Virginia, she felt her every pain. But still,she didn't give in. And she still did not let go of her purse. But she did not even notice that there was someone on top of a four-storage building looking down at her.

Soon she was bruised, scratched, and her mouth began to bleed. And still, the three boys kept her pinned to the ground. And still, they kept beating her. Now finally, she had enough of the three kid's mobbing and shouted, "That's it, I have enough of your rudeness. Since you won't let me go home, then I will make you."

And with that, she shouted, "DRAGON FORMATION."

Then a stormy twister of ice began to surround her; the force of the storm threw the three boys off of Virginia. Then slowly, Virginia got up still surrounded in the icy storm. And by the time the ice tornado finally cleared, Virginia was now a beautiful indigo-light purple colored dragon. (She transformed herself.) Then Virginia quickly flew off with her purse still in hand. The three mobbers watched her as she flew away. They were surprised, 'cause they have never seen a girl become a dragon.

Later as Virginia flew home, she wept as she did so. She was so upset. Because it was almost like everyday, some people in the city of New York mob her, torture her, and acted rude to her because she was different. Virginia was not used to being tortured. She wished that their torturing would stop. And she did not care of what they say of how she does not fit in. And she wished that the people would stop treating her like an outcast. Virginia wanted to stay how she wants to be: just herself. Yet, she remembers that there are others who are nice to her. Little did she suspect that a red dragon was following her.

'Nobody is going to make me like the others,' Virginia thought, 'I will stay myself, and I am going to show them that I can still fit in.'

By the time Virginia got to her apartment (she owns by herself), she transformed herself back into her human form and opened the door. She closed it and went up the stairs to her room in the fifth floor. There she turned on the lamp and put her purse in her desk drawer. Then she looked at the clock on the wall: 9PM.

As Virginia sat at her desk doing her homework, she looked at her posters, merchandise, and pictures of all her famous singings, musical concerts, dancing, gymnastics, and acrobats she did in New York City. Then by the time she was finished, she stuffed all her homework into her knapsack. Then she headed into the bathroom and soaked her hair in water and shampoo in the sink. After doing so, she brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown. After tucking herself into bed, she looked at her alarm clock near her: 10:30PM. She was still upset.

"What is the matter with me?" she upsettly asked herself, "it seems to me that some people treat me like a gypsy while all others treat me kindly because I am famous."

Then a song came to her head. But she was too sleepy to sing so she drifted off into sleep. There she dreamt that she was in a strange building of people praying and meditating, and glowing candles. Soon as she stopped looking around, she began to sing:

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

But as Virginia continued looking around her surroundings, she finally realized that she was in a church. And she sees unfamiliar people staring at her when they heard her sing. Virginia just continued her song.

_God help the Outcast_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_The lost and forgotten_

_They look to you still._

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

Virginia continued walking and looking around the church. She past by some parishioners, they too began to sing along with her.

I ask for wealth 

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can possess_

_I ask for God and his Angels to bless me_

Then Virginia continued singing.

I ask for nothing 

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my living_

_The sad and down trod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

Virginia then found herself standing below a beautiful shiny great stain glass. The sunset's light shined through the glass making it beautiful and colorful. She sadly looked up at it and saw God's picture in the center of the round stain glass. She smiled to herself and finished her song.

God help the Outcast 

(Slowly) _The_ _Children of…God!_

Virginia closed her eyes, bowed down to her knees, and held her hands together in a gesture.

(Out of her dream)

Virginia sighed in her dream. She smiled, because she has high hopes that she will someday no longer be treated as an outcast and that someday she will never be lonely again.

Outside of her window, the red dragon watched her. Then with a slow yawn, he flew away.

**This is my own songfic of Jake Long. And Virginia is also a Chinese girl. Please review it. But maybe soon, I will write another fanfic about Virginia and Jake Long. And maybe in my next fanfic, I will tell you more about Virginia. And one more thing, the reason why Virginia called herself a gypsy while she was singing; it's because she was just expressing herself as a gypsy. (Gypsies are treated like outcasts from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" just like Esmeralda.)**


End file.
